


Book Recommendations

by The_Hybrid



Series: Letters From River Song [7]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, sorry this took so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hybrid/pseuds/The_Hybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River starts reading</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Recommendations

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long. I've had it written for ages, I just kept forgetting to post it. Sorry to you all xxx

I did ask CAL about the book, at least I did after a while of searching to no avail. It seems she knows you quite well. She knew exactly what you would read when I asked her, and it only took her a couple of hours to find the right book for me. Guess what it was Sweetie? Harry Potter. The first one, to be exact. 

It's been a while since I just sat down and read, not since my college days, and I stopped mass reading before... Well, you know. I forgot how nice it was to absorb myself in a book and forget about all my worries. It's almost like travelling with you sometimes.

Oh Doctor, it's been so long since I saw you last. I miss you so much. I know I've gone longer without seeing you before, but maybe it's the fact that I know I'll never see you again that makes it so hard.

I've no idea what I'll do when I finish reading. Maybe I'll just give up. It's been so very long now, and I have no intention of sitting here, waiting for something that may never happen. 

 

This isn't goodbye, not for ever, just for now.

River Xx


End file.
